1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a court border module using a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a court border module using a display apparatus driven by piezoelectric elements.
2. Description of Related Art
A sports official typically determines if a ball is out of bounds using his or her eyes, that is, through a visual inspection of the ball relative to a court border which is most often simply painted on the court. This may lead to some problems due to the limitations of eye precision. For example, the eyes are sometimes unable to determine the exact landing location of a fast moving ball. Recently, Hawk-Eye® is used in some ball games, such as tennis, to determine the positions of balls for officials and players. However, HawkEye® affects the tempo of the game and also the mental state of the players since it takes time for HawkEye® to process the trajectory of a ball using cameras and further utilizing ball path computer calculations. Furthermore, the results obtained using HawkEye® are indirect due to the fact that the images used are acquired through calculation. In addition, there have been instances where the results obtained using Hawk-Eye® have been incorrect, making people doubt the accuracy of this system.